


and i burn myself

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment from chanyeol and jongin's first photoshoot together. married models au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i burn myself

**Author's Note:**

> occurs before [love is swinging in the air tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611257). originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/48844505690) on 130425. title from 'suit and tie' by justin timberlake. inspired by [this picture](https://theexostyle.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/h1.jpg).
> 
> check out [workdraft](http://workdraft.tumblr.com)'s "[it’s only fun when you’re with me](http://workdraft.tumblr.com/post/48539634569)"!!!!!

Their first photoshoot together has Jongin shirtless, and Chanyeol has the urge to spread his hands against Jongin's stomach, to see if his skin burns as hotly as Chanyeol imagines. Jongin is beautiful, common knowledge to anyone who looks, his body the perfect carrier of grace, but up close Chanyeol is reminded just how young Jongin is. He’s that boyish teenage kind of skinny, skin stretching tight all over protruding bones and toned, barely there muscles.

The hair stylist fluffs Chanyeol's hair one more time, then turns to twist a lock of Jongin's hair upwards. The photographer calls for them, and Chanyeol shoots Jongin a thumbs up before turning towards the set. From there, it's relatively easy; the shoot is casual, they're modelling denim, and they've both been models long enough to breeze through a shoot like this.

After a few minutes, the photographer tells Jongin to inch closer to Chanyeol, and Jongin follows through with a small hum of agreement. He bends his knee toward Chanyeol, and slips it between Chanyeol’s legs. Jongin lets it rest against the side of Chanyeol's, doesn't think twice about it, and neither does Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, look at Jongin," and after a beat, he does, but instead of looking at Jongin's face like probably expected, his gaze lands on Jongin's stomach. Chanyeol imagines reaching out, it's so close, just right there, and he hears the photographer murmur his praise. Eventually, Chanyeol lifts his eyes to Jongin's face only to see Jongin watching him. Chanyeol stares back, sees Jongin shift his weight from the corner of his eyes, and like that, the photographer is telling them they did a good job, and to change into their other set of clothes.

Jongin smiles at Chanyeol; it's small, but he's hoping Chanyeol kind of gets it, and Chanyeol probably does because he grins back.


End file.
